The New Me, The New Life
by orbit-dreamz
Summary: AU InuxKag,MirxSan
1. The Breakup

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...although I do wish. But have fun reading this story. It's my first, so please....... help me. Please Review... big puppy eyes a big sundae with cherry on top_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**I waked in the club around 8 o'clock to meet my boyfriend when my friend called me over.**

"**Hey Kagome, we're all waiting. Sango, Rin, Miroku, Kikyo and Naraku are here. Inuyasha said he'll be a bit late. Sesshoumaru's not coming tonight. "Yelled Ayame.**

"**One sec. I'll be over, I just need to find Kouga, he said he'll be here tonight." Kagome yelled back.**

"**Um...I wouldn't do that, Kagome...kagome?!" but Kagome didn't hear a word of it 'cause there's too much crowd.**

**(At another part of the club)**

"**Promise me that you won't leave me again, ever." **

"**I promise."**

"**But what about that...that girl."**

"**Don't worry, that girl got no use for me anyways, she refuses to go that far with me. So I'm planning to just play her for a while, since she is the most popular girl in school. Besides, she's got the figures everyone wants."**

"**Bu...but what about me. Don't I have a figure also?"**

"**Of course you do." 'Oh yeah, you got the figure, of a stone. But you don't have to know that now.'**

"**Really? Thanks. I love you"**

"**I love you too"**

"**KOUGA!! YOU SICK BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU? How could you?!" tears streaming down Kagome's face as she watch Kouga kiss Yura. {you never thought it would be Yura and Kouga, now did you.}**

"**It...it's not what it looks like, Kagome. Please.... listen to me."**

"**What do you take me for? your toy? Am I just something for you to play with or are you just using me for popularity? Well, you know what? It's over. We're through. And I can't believe you!" And with tears coming down like a waterfall she ran past the crowd that's now surrounded them and ran outside leaving Kouga and her friends behind.**

**(at the club)**

**Kagome's friends had just witnessed something shocking. But now that the shock is gone, they became mad. Really mad. Let's just say that they are a team, and a team stick together no matter what. Now the next part is, just amusing to watch, even if it's just for Kouga and Yura.**

"**I can't believe you, you sick bastard. How can you hurt Kagome like that? She's a sweet caring girl. She cared about you, and here you are screwing up that slut." Yelled Sango as she hit Kouga in the jaws.**

"**You jerk. I don't know what Kagome sees in you. But I know what I see in you" Said Kikyo as she kicked Kouga , in a place where you don't want to be kicked in. "Just to make sure you wouldn't be able to have kids in the next centuries."**

"**You...you disgusting ...creature. No. That would hurt all those other creature's feeling since you aren't even fit to be a disgusting creature. You...you nobody. Go rot in hell" Rin yelled followed with a punch.**

"**We won't say anything like that to you, Kouga 'cause you aren't worth our wise words. But let me tell you something. Kagome is one in a million, and when you hurt her like that, no one will be able to forgive you. Kagome is what you call a goddess, no, an angel. And now you hurt her, she will change. And trust me, changing for her is not good. So if you want to hurt someone someday, don't try to hurt Kagome. Even you do, remember that all of Kagome's friends will be there for Kagome. And as for you, you'll be in hell." With that, Miroku and Naraku walked out of the club.**

"**But.... but it's not what it looks like. Please, why won't you trust me?" pled Kouga.**

"**I can't believe you even have the guts to do this to Kagome. But what can I say, you did it. "With the last words coming out of Ayame's mouth, she ran to fallow the rest of her friends.**

**Now that the friends are gone, the crowd began to whisper to each other and went back to dancing, drinking, whatever they did before 'that' happened leaving Kouga and Yura alone. Of course, it's a good thing that Inuyasha would come later, or we would find a bloody wolf on the floor by midnight. **

****

****

_**Wow. I't finally finish. The first chapter. I know it's not that good, but please tell me what you think. So please review.....review and review. big puppy eyes** _


	2. The Actions

**(last time)**

"**I can't believe you even have the guts to do this to Kagome. But what can I say, you did it. "With the last words coming out of Ayame's mouth, she ran to fallow the rest of her friends.**

**Now that the friends are gone, the crowd began to whisper to each other and went back to dancing, drinking, whatever they did before 'that' happened leaving Kouga and Yura alone. Of course, it's a good thing that Inuyasha would come later, or we would find a bloody wolf on the floor by midnight. **

**(continue with the story)**

**Chapter 2**

**(at Kagome's house) **

**Kagome ran into her house, not bother to answer any questions from her mother, and ran up to her room slamming the door on the way in. She then fell on her bed and cried and cried until there's no more tears left. Many thoughts flouting in her mind. **

'**why did he do this to me? Am I not good enough for him, or does he only want to have sex? He knows I can't, that I don't want to, is that why he's playing me? Or is it that I'm popular. But that doesn't matter now, for I am OVER him. That' right. What have I got to lost?'**

'**oh that I could answer'**

'**who are you?'**

'**why I'm your other self'**

'**oh...ok? But I don't wanna talk to you now. I just broke up with Kouga, and my friends are probably worried sick about me. But what have I got to lose?'**

'**nothing'**

'**right'**

'**yup. Of course, Kouga doesn't love you, so stop thinking about him. Besides, you've still got your friends, and Inuyasha may I say. '**

'**I know, but' her thought broken by the knockings on her door.**

"**Dear, can I come in?"**

"**I'm not feeling well, mom. I wanna be alone for a while."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I understand" {what a wonderful mother, don't you think?}**

"**Thanks mom, you're the best."**

**With that Mrs. Higurishi left her daughter alone.**

**Kagome waited until she knew for sure that her mother had left, then went over to her boom box and started playing a song.**

**_You hit me faster than a shark attack  
You saw my picture  
On the Backstreet's Back, alright  
And you were more than just a pretty face  
But how you fooled me, I'm still amazed baby  
But I should have known that I would be  
Another victim of your sexuality  
But now we're done and over with  
I don't want you back_**

**Tears falling down on Kagome's face once again as she listens to the songs, thinking about the past with Kouga.**

**_Don't want you back  
'Cause you're no good for me  
I know  
That's all I can say  
Don't want you back  
Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
I don't want you back  
  
You started going out with so-called friends  
But I was blind and so I lost all common sense  
But there were things that made me realize  
Like all the hundred no, thousand lies_**

**But the past is the past, and no one can change that. So the only thing to do now is live with what she's got in the present, and to make sure she would not make the mistake twice. Once is enough. Enough to break the heart into pieces and pieces.**

**_Don't want you back  
'Cause you're no good for me  
I know  
That's all I can say  
Don't want you back  
Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
I don't want you back  
  
Baby, don't bother telling me your reasons why  
  
Just let us sing this story 'bout you and I  
Don't want you back  
That's all I know  
Don't want you back  
All I can say  
Don't want you back  
You know you gotta go  
  
_**

**_Don't want you back  
'Cause you're no good for me  
I know  
That's all I can say  
Don't want you back  
Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
I don't want you back_  
**

**And with that, she fell asleep, thinking about what's going to happen to her on Monday.**

****

**Wow. Another Chapter finished. I hope that I'll get reviews. So please review, review, review. big puppy eyes**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!!!

Sorry. But my computer's down right now, so the story will not be able to continue for a while. But hopefully it'll be alright after a few days. So please, wait. And review!!!Thank you

**:::::::darkness-flesh :::::::**


	4. Ahhhhhh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...although I do wish. And thank you for the review.**

**Fire goddess---Thank you so much for review. For that, you will earn a special place in my heart, just for you. Thank you. And yes, this is an Inuyasha/Kagome romance story. I'm not sure what Kagome will be for now, but you could give if advice as to what you think. And of course she'll still be popular, since Kouga isn't the one who's that popular. Kikyo and Inuyasha might go out for a while, but not for long (for Kikyo does not fit to date Inuyasha in this story-----sry for all you Kikyo fans, I still like her though, so I won't kill her.) But now that school will start soon, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but I'll do my best and update when I have the time. **

**Now on with the story...**

**::::last time:::: **

**_Don't want you back_**

'_**Cause you're no good for me**_

_**I know**_

_**That's all I can say**_

_**Don't want you back**_

_**Forgive my honesty but you gotta go**_

_**I don't want you back**_

**And with that, she fell asleep, thinking about what's going to happen to her on Monday.**

****

**.:continue with the story .:**

****

** ( On Monday Morning )**

**_Ringgg, ringgg, ringgggggggg._ Turning her head just a little bit while stretching her arm, Kagome picks up the phone.**

"**Hello? Kagome speaking."**

"**Hurry up Kagome, or your gonna be late!"**

"**Who is this?"**

"**It's Sango. Don't tell me you forgot your best friend, now did you?"**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not fully awake yet, btw, what time is it?"**

"**Oh, don't worry,' cause it's just 8:30, AND IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IN 5 MINUTES I'M GONNA DRAG-"but Kagome wasn't listening anymore, for she just realize if she doesn't get going, she's gonna be late.**

"**HOLY SHIT! IT'S ALREADY 8:30? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE???? GOTTA GO, MEET YOU OUTSIDE." Hanging up the phone, she quickly got dressed and jumped down the stairs while saying hi to her brother, Souta by waving at him. Mrs.Higurishi just looked at her daughter like she was from Mars or something, and quickly hand Kagome a piece of toast. **

"**Ahhhhh!!!!!!! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry. Oh thanks mom. I love you. Bye Souta, bye grandpa. Love you all!" And then...SLAM! She's out the door.**

**Running past everyone while eating her toast, she almost slammed into someone, but the word being 'almost', means she stopped just in time. **

"**Watch where you're going, mister! Or you won't be going anywhere!" yelled Kagome while trying to see whom she'd bump to. Looking up to see a pair of amber eyes, she froze.**

"**Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I woke up late and I had to go meet Sango, and I didn't see you here. I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Said Kagome with almost one breathe.**

"**That's ok. But, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THAT DAY? WHY'D YOU RUN OFF? TELL ME. OH DON' TELL ME, LET ME GUESS. IT'S SOMETHING THAT WOLF DID, ISN'T IT? So it is true. WAIT TIL' I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I'LL RIP HIM APART. I'LL...I'LL..." looking at Kagome he saw sad eyes and tears start to gather at her eye's corner, he said in a soft voice only Kagome could hear. "I'll be there for you, Kagome. Don't worry, I'll always be there for your. I'll protect you...forever." And with that, he took her in his arm and gives her a warm, tight hug. **

"**Thanks Inuyasha. For telling me this. Thank you." She hugged him back.**

**Although it's really comfy at that spot, things couldn't last forever, at least not for this one. **

"**OMG, look at the time. We're really going to be late if we don't hurry. And Sango would probably kill me right on the spot if I don't show up, in-"looking down at her watch, eyes wide open. "in 60 seconds." Leaving Inuyasha's arm she began to run, but stopped in a few steps and turned around yelling "I'LL SEE YOU IN CLASS INUYASHA!" to......of course, our mighty Inuyasha.**

** ( At School ) **

**Sango was standing at the sidewalk with Miroku talking about what had happened to Kagome that day when she heard the voice.**

"**Hey Sango! Hey Miroku! I'm not late, am I?" yelled Kagome as she ran towards them with Inuyasha following behind. She stopped right infront of them, and looked at them with a confused face.**

"**What happened? Did I miss anything? Why are you staring at me like this? What'd I do?" Started Kagome.**

"**Um, you didn't miss anything, Kag. We're just.... um, we're just wondering how you are feeling after the, the-" "the breakup right?" Kagome finished the sentence for them.**

"**Um yeah."**

"**Well, I'll tell you all later at lunch, right now what I have to worry about is to GET TO CLASS. AHHHHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!COMMON' SANGO, LET'S HURRY!" dragging Sango by the hand Kagome ran and into the school.**

** ( with Miroku and Inuyasha ) **

"**Um...what just happened?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Um...Inuyasha?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Um, we should get going, after all, we're gonna be late like Kag said if we don't hurry up. Besides, Kag told us she'd tell us what's wrong with her by lunch. So common', I don't wanna be late. After all, I still have to have a perfect record."**

"**There's nothing wrong with her, just something seriously missing. And LET'S GO. YOU DON'T WANNA BE LATE NOW, DO YOU, MIROKU?!"**

"**No." miroku answered with a calmly voice. But that won't matter, for the bell has just rang. _Ring, ring, ring, ring. Ringggggggggggg._**

'**ah-oh. I'm dead meat. Miroku's gonna kill me now for making him late. Better run right now just in case' thought Inuyasha with a scared face. 'I mean, look at him. He's even scarier than Sesshoumaru right now. Not that I'm scared of course. I'm just-" But couldn't finish his thought when Miroku started to realize what just happened.**

**With a shocked face, Miroku slowly turned towards Inuyasha, and ask, "Inuyasha, did I just hear the bell go? Please tell me I'm dreaming. Pinch me, Inuyasha. Please tell me I'm just dreaming. -Ow! What'ja do that for?"**

"**Well, you told me to pinch you." Said Inuyasha with an innocent face.**

"**I'm not dreaming...I'm not dreaming...the bell just rang...and.... MY PERFECT RECORD!!!!!!!You're gonna regret this day, Inuyasha. Your gonna regret for making late."**

"**What do you mean I made you late. You're the one who's talking for that long."**

"**Me? You were the one who took so long responding to my question and you were the one who didn't walk."**

"**Forget it. But we might as well go in school now, cause we're gonna be even more late."**

"**Fine, but it's still your fault."**

"**What do you mean it's my fault...."**

**And we could hear their argument all the way to the inside of their school Shikon Star School.**

**:::end of chapter:::**

****

**Wow! Another chapter done. Hope this is good. Please review. I'll need at least 5 reviews before I update the next chapter. So please review, tell me what you think. And tell me what you want in the story, give me advice. And tell me what you think I could change. Please review, share your thoughts. Thank you. Review {big puppy eyes}**

**:::darkness-flesh:::**


End file.
